


my heart stops for a second or two (all i want is to be near to you)

by inkheights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clingy Tsukishima Kei, Cow Moon Ship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Hugs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Living Together, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals (mentioned), Post-Canon, Schweiden Adlers (mentioned), Thoughtful Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei is Whipped, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Good Boyfriend, haikyuu rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkheights/pseuds/inkheights
Summary: Even Kei isn’t so ridiculous not to realize that he’s not just being irrational right now, he’s being utterly and unarguably stupid.He knows that he’s uneasy because he misses his boyfriend. And he misses his boyfriendjust because.That’s the only explanation and he hates it.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 205





	my heart stops for a second or two (all i want is to be near to you)

**Author's Note:**

> This just hit me out of nowhere and I had to write it!! This is my absolute hc of how their relationship would go now. clingy!tsukki and thoughtful!toshi :<<< I'm still wishing and waiting for this ship to take off so for now I hope you're all okay with my amateurish writing huhu.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy even if my English will probably confuse you at some point (it's not my first language ack). Please leave me feedback!
> 
> (title is from American Pleasure Club's song All the Lonely Nights in Your Life)

Kei checks the clock on the kitchen wall for the umpteenth time.

 _10:34_.

It’s been exactly six minutes since he last looked, and he feels kind of dumb that he’s a little proud of himself for that. He tries to justify that he’s restless because four minutes has passed from ten-thirty—which means it is now less than half an hour away from eleven. And his phone, still opened on his conversation with Wakatoshi, displays the man’s text that says:

_I’ll be home before 11 pm._

Before, it says. _Before,_ Kei reiterates in his mind as he glares at the word.

 _Damn it_.

He sighs.

Even Kei isn’t so ridiculous not to realize that he’s not just being irrational right now, he’s being utterly and unarguably stupid. He locks his phone and slumps his head on the dining table.

It’s not like Wakatoshi has been doing this for months or something serious like that. Their relationship is not falling apart. It’s been really good, actually.

After Kei finished his bachelor’s degree, they both decided to take it a step further and move in together. Wakatoshi met his family—his mother and brother fawning over the older man’s ‘gorgeous face’ and ‘strong-looking body’ and ‘incredible manners’. To summarize, they just embarrassed Kei the whole time like the hellions they are.

He had also gone to the Ushijima household, which was nothing short of a weird experience. Wakatoshi’s mother’s family looked strict, but he could tell that they still hold a fondness for their oldest, and they are genuinely proud of the man he’s become. His brother is a brat, though—a cheeky evil 18-year-old that reminds him too much of Kuroo.

He has yet to meet Wakatoshi’s father, but the man is going back to Japan for the summer and has already asked the brunette if he can be introduced to Kei. The meeting is all set now.

They’re in a good place. Great, even.

If Kei becomes really nitpicky, the only hitch is that the Adlers have been working their players really hard the past week. Understandable, since the V.League Division 1 finals was today, and the team set their sights on snatching their Champion title back from the Jackals. Kei couldn’t watch because of work, but he knew right away that they won because Wakatoshi texted him after the match—along with a heads up that the Adlers will be having a dinner celebration and he’ll be home late.

It makes perfect sense to have a dinner celebration. Kei knows that.

He also knows that he’s uneasy because he misses his boyfriend. And he misses his boyfriend _just because_.

That’s the only explanation and he hates it. Hates that he let himself fall so deep that he’s become dependent on Wakatoshi’s company. He feels so helpless and uncertain. Here he is on a Friday night, moping in their kitchen and possibly getting irritated that his boyfriend isn’t home yet. Even though said boyfriend has already thoughtfully texted him about his whereabouts and has every reason to be there.

He groans.

_Fuck feelings._

And yet, he’s on his feet the second he hears their apartment door click.

Kei tries to not literally run to the front door. He doesn’t know if his attempt succeeds but he makes it just in time for Wakatoshi to say, “I’m home.”

The blonde breathes out more than says, “Welcome home.”

A beat.

“How was your dinner party?” he asks, but he’s not really paying attention.

He just takes in the sight of Ushijima Wakatoshi in his annoying sponsored sports attire and annoying sponsored shoes, carrying his annoying sponsored duffle bag. It feels like he hasn’t seen him in a long time, and that’s really really _really_ stupid because he’s pretty sure he saw the older earlier this morning before he went to work.

To his disappointment, Wakatoshi turns around and sits over the edge of the floor to take off his shoes at the genkan. Kei thinks he can vaguely hear the spiker say something about the amount of food and plates and Hayashi rice, but all of his attention is on the muscles that ripple through the older man’s back as he unties his shoelaces and wears his indoor slippers.

Fortunately, before Kei’s musings stray to the wild side, Wakatoshi faces him again.

“More importantly, Kei,” he starts, and Kei is reeled back into reality by that familiar deep voice. The brunette fishes something out of his sports jacket. “I saw this on the way to the train station.”

Wakatoshi holds his palm open in front him.

And Kei swears his heart stops.

 _Ah,_ he realizes. _How unfair._

“You like strawberries, right?”

On the wing spiker’s palm is a little red phone strap. It’s tiny in comparison to the brunette’s huge hand but Kei thinks it’s about one inch big. The strawberry has a really lush bright color with the calyx being just as vivid in its greenness. The string itself is also green, probably to mimic a plant stem and complete the cute vibe. But the highlight is the carving dipped at the center of the ornament. A cream-colored crescent moon, with a tinge of yellow—kind of resembles his own blonde hair.

The thing is, that’s not even the best part of all this.

Wakatoshi is not looking at Kei. He’s admiring the object in his hand with a small smile. If Kei isn’t as trained as he is with noticing every slight change of muscle in his boyfriend’s face, he will miss the way the corners of his mouth tug up, the lines of his eyebrows slightly curving up in the middle. Most people will see it as impassive scrutiny. But to Kei, Wakatoshi looks thoroughly pleased with himself.

Because he bought _Kei_ a phone accessory.

 _More importantly, he said,_ the blonde remembers, his chest squeezing involuntarily. _This is why I miss you like crazy, you idiot._

Kei throws all reservations out the window and lunges himself forward.

Of course, Wakatoshi knows that he likes strawberries. They’ve been together for years, and whenever possible Kei will always order something with strawberry in it when they eat out. Of course, the moon makes sense. Aside from him having a moon in almost all of his shirts, his last name literally starts with ‘tsuki’.

 _Of course_ , the strap will remind him of Kei. It should be one of the most predictable things but _fuck_. As Wakatoshi hugs him back without question, as if he understands him—because _of course_ he does, he _just_ does—he can’t help but feel like he’s fallen in love all over again.

All because of a stupid phone strap.

_Fuck feelings, seriously._

He tightens his grip on the jacket and buries his head deeper into the crook of Wakatoshi’s neck.

The hand that holds the strap slides over Kei’s shoulders, while the other runs up and down his back. A gentle but firm motion that eases up the tension that’s been stuck on him for the last few hours since he got back to their apartment.

 _So unfair,_ Kei thinks. _This is exactly why._

Why he let himself fall. Why he keeps letting it happen over and over again. Because this is Ushijima Wakatoshi. He thinks about Kei, cares about Kei, buys Kei stupid gifts that remind him of Kei like the surprisingly thoughtful idiot that he is.

“I missed you,” the middle blocker confesses.

And most importantly, when the blonde does fall, he’s always _always_ there to catch him.

Over and over again.

“I missed you, too.” Kei hears the smile in Wakatoshi’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
